Adopción
by Stony RS
Summary: Fanfic basado en "You'll be in my heart" de Phill Collins (Tarzan) C: OneShot nocturno


"Tony"

Tony escuchó la voz de Steve llamándolo tiernamente desde la recamara, intentó ignorarlo mientras seguía con su vista fija en el dispositivo que creaba, su esposo había insistido en tener un taller cerca de la recamara con el pretexto de que era más fácil ayudarlo a mover cosas pesadas, Stark sabía desde el principio que era una mala idea, estaba totalmente al alcance de Steve y sabía que esa había sido su intención desde el principio.

"Tony"

Tony exhalo resignado, desde que Steve había dejado al gobierno, al ejército e inclusive su cargo de superhéroe era más ansioso y más dependiente de la compañía de Tony, y Stark lo entendía, entendía que una persona retirada generalmente buscaba cosas por hacer para matar el tiempo, y él mismo no era precisamente joven, rondaba los 53 años ya, sin embargo no estaba del todo retirado, Stark Enterprises seguía a su mando, y aunque Pepper era una perfecta CEO, él seguía siendo el director creativo y pionero de todos los inventos.

"Tony"

De nuevo aquella voz, solo que esta vez sonaba más tenue, como con miedo de molestarlo. Y no era que lo molestara, era simplemente que Tony era una persona solitaria, disfrutaba trabajar ocho horas continuas sin interrupción y Steve no era tan así, lo entendía. Exhalo con una sonrisa tenue y dejó el dispositivo que armaba, caminó hasta la recamara.

Steve se encontraba sentado cubierto en cobijas, la televisión prendida y el gordo y peludo gato negro sobre sus muslos envuelto en sus brazos, ronroneaba audiblemente, el cabello rubio de Steve era más largo y lucía muy desordenado, sus ojos azules fijos en Tony que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Te interrumpí?" Preguntó preocupado y Tony sonrió ampliamente, llevaban ya 7 años de matrimonio y Steve aún se cohibía adorablemente.

"Tú jamás serás interrupción, ya lo sabes" El billonario dijo sonriente y caminó hasta la cama, gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar a donde Steve estaba, el Capitán sonrió aún con el gato en brazos.

"Tony… estaba pensando" dijo tímido y cortó abruptamente sus palabras, Tony lo miró intrigado, Steve era generalmente tímido con las demás personas, sin embargo con él era todo lo opuesto, levantó las cejas expectante.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tony preguntó entre una tenue risa al ver el trabajo que le costaba a Steve decirlo, reconocía ese tono de voz y esos labios titubeantes, la primera vez que Steve había reaccionado de esta manera fue cuando se casaron y Tony le dio acceso a todas sus cuentas, el Capitán casi se desmayaba al ver la cantidad de ceros en las cifras, y había sido igual de tímido para preguntarle si todo ese dinero era exclusivamente de él. El ingeniero había reído y le había dicho que era solo el dinero libre de inversiones, que las otras cuentas estaban en suiza, y le había preguntado si quería también acceso a las cuentas suizas, Steve se había sonrojado y había dicho que obviamente no quería saber nada acerca de tanto dinero.

La segunda vez que Steve había reaccionado igual fue la primera vez que le pidió algo a Tony, no había sido nada caro y lo había pedido solo porque había olvidado su cartera, Stark no entendía su timidez en cuanto a lo económico, al final de cuentas él lo mantenía y siempre pagaba todas las cuentas, sin embargo siempre se le había hecho terriblemente adorable.

"¿Quieres algo?" Tony preguntó entretenido dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al gato que por más que lo molestaba se rehusaba a bajar de las piernas de Steve.

"No… bueno, sí. Estabapensandoenadoptar" Lo último lo dijo demasiado rápido y entre dientes, el ingeniero no había entendido bien, o más bien no quería entender lo que creía haber escuchado.

"¿Disculpa?" Steve se mordió el labio y comenzó a sudar en frío, sus ojos azules volviéndose más claros.

"Adoptar" dijo una sola palabra en un tenue aliento y volteo expectante a ver la reacción de su esposo.

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de la cama inmediatamente, comenzó a caminar lentamente en círculos, su mirada perdida y su mente volátil.

"Si no quieres, está bien, lo entiendo, cuando nos casamos dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto" Steve reaccionó casi como impulso, y Tony entendía que no podía ser severo, que le había costado tal vez meses de ansiedad a Steve contarle esto.

"No, solo, estoy asimilando la noticia"

"Fue una idiotez, olvídalo, nada serio" Steve dijo preocupado de recibir una mala reacción de Stark, asustado de incomodarlo, sabía perfectamente la postura de Tony en cuanto a los hijos.

"No Steve, si pensaste en ello no es una idiotez. ¿Crees que nos haga falta? ¿Hay algo mal en la relación?" Tony inquirió intentando sonar no tan exaltado.

"¡No! No pienses eso, la relación es perfecta… No es que nos haga falta a nosotros, es que tal vez le hace falta a él"

"¿Él?" Tony preguntó de nuevo, su mirada expectante y sus ojos castaños agudos, Steve exhalo resignado.

"¿Recuerdas el día que te enojaste porque salí con Sharon?" preguntó Steve inocente y Tony asintió, claro que lo recordaba, de verdad odiaba esa mujer.

"Sí" dijo cortante.

"Encontró a un niño, es un bebé de unos 6 meses de nacido, estaba en la basura… no entiendo al mundo, como puede haber gente que haga esta clase de cosas…. "La voz del Capitán se quebró, Tony permaneció callado "Sharon lo ha estado cuidando, sin embargo ya no puede tenerlo, y no entiendo tampoco como ella aún no se ha enamorado de él, deberías conocerlo…. Es hermoso, tiene grandes ojos castaños como los tuyos, y piel pálida…"

Tony Stark entendió en ese momento que tenía la guerra perdida, Steve ya se había encariñado con el bebé.

"¿A eso te has ido todas las tardes?" Lo interrumpió con voz firme.

"¿Cómo sabes…?" preguntó Steve perplejo.

"Te conozco, sabía que mentías acerca de ir a correr en las tardes, solo no sabía a donde ibas"

"¿Por qué no pensaste en…?"

"¿Una infidelidad?" Tony lo interrumpió sonriente y Steve asintió.

"Supongo que confió mucho en ti" el billonario dijo y Steve sonrió, se movió cauteloso en la cama bajando al gato de sus piernas.

"Me gustaría que me acompañaras a conocerlo"

Tony hizo una mueca.

"No soy bueno con los niños, te lo puedo jurar"

"Es porque nunca lo has intentado, te juro que él es diferente" Steve dijo animado y Tony se mordió el labio.

"¿Quieres adoptarlo Steve?" preguntó tajante viéndolo a los ojos, Steve se mordió el labio.

"Somos una pareja, no puede ser solo mi decisión"

Tony permaneció callado un largo rato, su cuello tenso y su mirada hostil, Steve decidió no tocarlo, sabía que era un tema delicado y habían jurado jamás hablar de esto, exhalo resignado, comenzaba a sentirse culpable de hacer pasar a Tony por esto de nuevo.

"No quiero ser como Howard" Tony dijo fríamente recordando todas aquellas escenas de su infancia, Steve se levantó de la cama y envolvió al genio en un abrazo.

"Tú jamás serías como Howard, no lo has sido en ningún aspecto, mucho menos como papá. Eres tan diferente"

"No sabría… no sabría reaccionar ante alguien que depende totalmente de ti" Tony titubeo, confesando todas sus inseguridades a la única persona con la que se sentía seguro.

"Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, conseguiré a alguien, alguna pareja que lo acoja" Steve dijo algo triste pero decidido, no iba a obligar a Tony a nada.

Steve intentó jalarlo hacía la cama, abrazarlo, destensarlo… Tony permanecía rígido, cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió los labios cálidos de su esposo sobre los suyos.

"Adoptémoslo" dijo decidido y Steve lo miró perplejo, Tony aún no abría los ojos.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no quiero presionarte a nada, yo sé que no…"

Tony abrió los ojos castaños, eran cristalinos y su sonrisa era sincera, pacifica.

"Soy mejor siempre que estoy contigo, todo lo que soy, lo que hago siempre es bueno cuando estoy a tu lado, confiaré en eso" Stark dijo sincero y Steve lo besó profundamente, sentía un vuelco en el estómago y un cosquilleo alarmante, tal y como cuando ambos comenzaban una misión… Sin embargo esta misión era definitiva, los comprometía de por vida y lo mejor era que estaban juntos en esto.

Conocer al niño fue inolvidable, era tal como Steve lo había descrito, grandes ojos castaños, piel pálida y una sonrisa inocente, el calor que Tony sintió al ver a Steve sujetándolo entre brazos, alimentándolo fervientemente mientras platicaba con él, era una sensación inigualable. Lo decidió en el momento en que contemplo la perfecta paz que la sola mirada del bebé le daba.

"¿Quieres sostenerlo?" Steve preguntó sonriente y Tony miró al bebé dudando.

"Luego" dijo honestamente y Steve asintió, no lo forzaría.

El trámite de adopción fue extremadamente rápido, los varios billones de Tony habían agilizado todo el trámite, pronto aquel bebé anónimo encontrado en la basura recibía el nombre de Peter e iba condecorado con dos apellidos de peso mundial, Peter Stark Rogers.

El bebé gateaba animado por la casa, Tony había tenido que crear una nueva red de cámaras para monitorearlo, había tenido que blindar en un solo espacio cualquier maquinaria o circuito peligroso, contemplar a Steve cargándolo, ayudándolo a comer, a dar los primeros pasos… era invaluable, era como si el Capitán hubiese rejuvenecido 10 años, y Tony aunque no lo demostraba, jamás se había sentido tan completo.  
Habían pasado ya 6 meses y aún no se decidía en tomarlo en brazos, Peter lo buscaba, extrañamente se inclinaba más a Tony que a Steve, y eso asustaba al ingeniero.

"Es natural, tu carisma sobrepasa cualquier límite de edad" Steve había dicho sonriente, Peter sentado en su antebrazo observando atentamente a Tony que sorbía de su taza de café matutino.

"No creo que sea mi carisma, más bien es muy curioso"

"¿Seguro que no quieres sostenerlo?" Steve dijo tomando a Peter de la cintura, el bebé automáticamente abrió los brazos en dirección a Tony.

"Tal vez luego" dijo sonriendo y salió de la cocina con una mirada algo rota, Peter volteo sus grandes ojos castaños hacía Steve, su mirada lucía preocupada.

"Dale tiempo, así es él. A mí me costó dos años llegar a él" Steve dijo sonriendo y pareciese que el pequeño le entendía porque su semblante se relajó y su mirada seguía fija en el lugar donde Tony había estado hace pocos segundos.  
Pasaron más semanas, Peter crecía rápidamente, pronto comenzó a dar los primeros pasos, Steve sabía por Jarvis que Tony tenía toda una colección de momentos de Peter, no perdía oportunidad para capturar en video cualquier gesto o balbuceo del pequeño, el Capitán sonreía complacido, sin embargo la distancia que Tony aun interponía entre ellos se le hacía algo difícil de digerir… sabía que el ingeniero simplemente necesitaba tiempo.

"Tony, debo ir con Natasha, Bruce tuvo un incidente, es una emergencia" Steve dijo alarmado, sostenía a Peter en brazos, Tony lo vio alarmado, su mirada danzando entre Steve y Peter

"Puedo ir yo" dijo inútilmente y Steve simplemente negó con la cabeza, dejó a Peter en el piso y levantó su mirada azul

"Te marco"

Tony asintió y contempló como la puerta principal de la casa se cerraba, el pequeño Peter dirigió su mirada curiosa a Tony... "Mierda" murmuro entre dientes Tony.

"Bueno, al parecer solo somos tú y yo" dijo y tomó un peluche de Iron Man que era el favorito de Peter, lo dejó junto al pequeño que al verlo extendió los brazos para que Tony lo levantara.

"No… yo no soy el que te carga, el que te carga es Steve"

"teeeeev" El pequeño balbuceo y Tony sintió un brinco en su pecho, asintió sonriendo.

Caminó de nuevo a la mesa de trabajo en la que leía atentamente unos planos, estaba de pie, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla algo rasgado, una playera negra con la silueta de Darth Vader, su cabello canoso revuelto y su mirada fija en los papeles azules.  
Cuando Tony Stark se concentraba en algo tenía la capacidad de bloquear todos sus demás sentidos, era como si el mundo desapareciera completamente para él, y esta vez no era excepción alguna, estaba completamente absorto en las líneas cuando sintió algo tomar su pierna, salto asustado y bajó la mirada en un impulso.  
Contemplo al pequeño Peter abrazando su pierna, el ingeniero no pudo evitar sonreír, su mirada danzó desde el lugar donde lo había dejado hasta el lugar donde ahora estaba, eran más de 5 metros de distancia, su sonrisa se ensancho. Se acuclillo al lado del pequeño que difícilmente se ponía de pie.

"Pa-pa Tony"

La primer palabra salió en silabas, sin embargo su nombre había salido perfectamente entero, una dicción impresionante para un niño de un año, su mirada penetrante y su sonrisa tenue pero transparente, Tony jamás había sentido este calor embargante en el pecho, esta agitación en la respiración, ese vuelco en el estómago… un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Sus ojos cristalinos y sus labios temblando, en ese momento todos sus temores y sus fantasmas del pasado desaparecieron, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y sin dudarlo lo levanto.

Sentir su cuerpo tan cálido, tan ligero, tan natural lo hizo volcar, había escuchado muchas veces que al cargar tu primer hijo te cambiaba la vida, jamás creyó que fuera tan cierto, sus ojos cristalinos y su sonrisa ancha.  
En ese momento entendió que era padre y que Peter era su hijo, era una parte de él, un futuro hombre, le resultaba increíble como el vínculo de sangre era tan insignificante comparado al vínculo afectivo.

"Mi Peter" Tony dijo sonriente y el pequeño entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello.

Detrás de la puerta, exactamente a 10 metros se encontraba Steve recargado en un muro, contemplaba desde el celular las cámaras de seguridad, sonreía satisfecho, sí a Tony le hacía falta no solo tiempo, sino el momento preciso.

"Debo decirle Capitán que usted conoce perfectamente al señor Stark"

Steve sonrió al escuchar a Jarvis.

"Casi tan bien como tú J"


End file.
